


Houston we're about to lose radio contact

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, a little bit of sad, but its soft, human nature au, yes this is based on adult life skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: “Jane?”There’s a huff, and a walkie-talkie is picked up, “What?”“Are you making one of them thumb videos again?”There’s a long, answering pause, “...No.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	Houston we're about to lose radio contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timedork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timedork/gifts).



> this is for my good friend mel and i hope she has a wonderful birthday!! happy bday you legend!! <3

“Wake up… wake up… wake up!”

“Wha–”

“I can’t sleep.”

“For God’s sake.”

“We’ve lost communication now. If I can’t communicate with people I love, what does that mean?”

“Peace and quiet?”

“Do I exist?”

“Oh my God…” 

The crackle of a radio.

“Jane?” A grainy voice crackles, accent strong enough to cut through. Essex. 

The bang of a head against wood. 

“Ow…” 

Another crackle.

“Jane?” More insistent this time. 

There’s a huff, and a walkie talkie is picked up, “What?” 

“Are you making one of them thumb videos again?”

There’s a long, answering pause, “...No.”

“Yes you are.” 

“So what if I am?”

“Breakfasts on the table, come inside alright, love?”

“Oh… right… sorry. Two mins!” 

The radio cuts off and Graham sighs, slumping back into his chair. “How much longer we gotta deal with this?” He asks his two younger counterparts, already halfway through their own breakfasts. 

“Dunno,” Yaz says after a sip of her tea. “Whenever the TARDIS says so I suppose.”

“So not surprising she’s just as weird as a human.” Ryan muffles around a sausage butty. 

“Let’s just hope it hurries up with that cure, eh?”

_ The Doctor practically falls through the doors of the TARDIS, breathing laboured and sweat forming fast on her brow, blonde strands already clinging to her forehead.  _

_ “Doctor, what’s happening?!” Yaz calls out in a panic, rushing to her friend’s side as she slumps heavily against the console on shaky legs, eyes clamping shut as she rides another wave of nausea.  _

_ Taking a breath as long as her weakening body will allow, the Doctor jumps into a concise explanation as she allows the TARDIS to prick her finger and take a small blood sample, “Been infected with a disease, fam,” she starts gravely, taking in their expressions through fuzzy eyes, shaking her head to push on through, “Non-contagious, don’t worry, but extremely deadly to Time Lords. No idea how they got a hold of it.”  _

_ Stumbling around the console, her companions follow her every step, ready to catch her if need be — did she really look that bad?  _

_ “By deadly, you mean..?” Ryan trails off worriedly. _

_ “I won’t be able to regenerate.” the Doctor answers bluntly.  _

_ “Doctor, what can we do?” Yaz reaches out to catch her when she nearly topples, head spinning as the vertigo starts to kick in.  _

_ “Look after me.” _

_ “How though?” _

_ Pressing a button on the console, there’s the sound of a small hatch opening from above, and then a piece of metallic headgear lowering from the ceiling. _

_ “What is that?” Ryan asks, his face full of confusion that matches the other two humans aboard the ship.  _

_ “Chameleon arch. What this is gonna do,” the Doctor says as she grabs it and settles it over her head, “is turn me into a human.”  _

_ “What?” All three of her companions reply in unison. _

_ “The chameleon arch can change my species when I need to. Like now.” Leaning back against the console and tightening the head gear into place, the Doctor fishes a small fob watch out of her inner pocket. Hand trembling when she lifts it into view for her friends, “When I use the arch, this is where I go.” _

_ “What you on about, Doc?” _

_ “Once I use this,” she taps the chameleon arch with the tip of her finger, “my whole consciousness lives in here. My entire being in this little watch, so it is imperative you look after it. Do not lose it.”  _

_ The strength she forces into her voice is exhausting, her eyes fluttering in a pull toward an eternal sleep. She can practically feel her insides blackening, stomach cramping with agony as she curls in on herself, breaths barely getting out as the floor starts to look more and more tempting.  _

_ “The TARDIS will let you know when they’ve siphoned a cure. Then you can open the watch, and I can come back.” _

_ “Doctor—” Yaz steps forward, freezing when the Doctor grabs her hand, eyes watery as she smiles through the pain twisting inside her. _

_ “Be brave for me, ok?” she sucks in a breath and reaches for the button to activate the chameleon arch, “I’m gonna need you.” _

_ The Doctor presses the button, and her screams reverberate around the console room. _

The patio door slides open and Jane slips through with a smile on her face, “Morning gang!” she calls as she slumps down at the table in front of a fried egg sandwich, pulling away the top piece of bread to sprinkle it with salt and smother it with an obscene amount of ketchup. She bites into it and groans, “Thanks Graham, you’re the best.” 

Ryan shakes his head through a laugh, “Still don’t get how you eat those man, eggs are gross.”

Jane frowns as she swallows, “Dunno what you mean, eggs are ace.” 

She pauses in inhaling her sandwich to dump a sickly sweet amount of sugar into her tea before taking a sip _—_ she doesn’t notice Yaz pull a face. 

There’s a comfortable silence as food is eaten and tea is drunk, though it doesn’t last long once Jane swallows the final bit of her sandwich. “So _—_ what’s the plan for today?”

Her gaze darts between the three people sat at the table, none of their gazes landing back on her. It’s Ryan who speaks first, “Erm, well I’ve got college today, getting close to my NVQ exams now so I’m trying to go as much as I can.”

“Graham?”

“I’m meeting up with some old workmates for a pint, sorry, love.”

“No, no, it’s ok. Yaz?”

Yaz shrugs happily, “I’ve got the day off.” 

“Brilliant! What do you wanna do?”

“Erm, I dunno,” Yaz offers the question back, “What do  _ you  _ wanna do, Jane?”

“Hmm,” Jane ponders as she sips her tea, “How about a walk through the woods?” 

“The ones just out of the city?” 

Jane frowns, “Is that where they are?”

“Yeah,”

“You don’t mind driving though, do you?”

“No, course not.” Yaz assures. 

“Sorted then! I’ll go stick my boots on.” Jane says with a grin as she blusters out the door and back to her shed. 

Yaz clears her throat before talking, “Does anyone else think the human version of the Doctor tries a bit too hard to seem happy?”

“So, like the Doctor, when she’s the Doctor, then?” Ryan retorts.

Yaz sighs, lips pulling tight as she slowly stands from the table, “Yeah.”

* * *

The woods aren't far. The car journey only lasts around twenty minutes and Jane fiddles with the radio as she chatters for most of it. Her ruffled blonde locks are stuffed under a dark red beanie with a bobble on top, her outfit a mismatch of ripped jeans, a button up, a puffy jacket and boots. All of which do not go. In Yaz’s eyes it’s  _ so  _ the Doctor _—_ quirky, but adorable.

It rained the night before, leaving the paths muddy and fallen leaves mushy as they walk, the wind blowing quietly through the trees as they rustle above them and the sun peeks through the canopy in thin rays. Both of them have their hands shoved in their pockets while Jane spouts facts about the nature around them. It confuses Yaz a little, that Jane still knows so much. Had she retained some of the Doctor’s knowledge? 

“Hey, Yaz, now here’s something I bet you didn’t know,” is what she hears when she tunes back into the world, gaze shifting to meet Jane’s profile as her eyes wander the muddy path, “Woodlice are actually crustaceans, like crabs! How weird is that? That woodlice and crabs are from the same family.”

Yaz just laughs, “That is pretty weird actually.” 

Jane is about to unload her next fact onto Yaz when she gasps so loudly that Yaz panics for a moment, until she sees a dirty, fluffy blur charging straight at Jane.

“Hi buddy!” Jane cries as the dog reaches her, rubbing against her legs and marring her jeans with dirt. “Look at you! What’ve you been up, eh? You’re filthy.” she chuckles, and the sound is soft and endearing and warms Yaz’s chest because it actually sounds  _ genuine.  _ Not like the ones of the past couple of weeks that have felt forced and stilted. 

“I’m so sorry!” They hear in the distance, and both women look up to find a woman jogging toward them, leash in hand. “God he’s ruined your jeans, love, I’m so, so sorry.” she sounds distraught, but Jane simply waves her off.

“Ah, I don’t mind! He’s lovely. You didn’t mean it did you, mate?” Jane says to the dog as she ruffles his fur, “What’s his name?” 

“Dave,” the woman laughs lightly. “My husband named him.”

“Dave,” Jane grins, “What a brilliant name.” 

Yaz feels her smile falter, because in that moment Yaz could’ve mistaken Jane for the Doctor. They were so alike, yet, so different. 

“Come on then you!” The woman calls, and the dog trots happily back as the woman keeps waking and bids her goodbye.

“Bye! Bye Dave! Awww,” Jane’s face scrunches, and all Yaz sees is the Doctor, “He were cute, weren’t he?”

“Yeah.” she agrees breezily, looking away to blink back tears. 

“Yaz?” When she looks, Jane has stopped walking, “You ok?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Are you?” 

“Always fine, me.” And there she is again. Creeping through. Because that’s  _ exactly  _ what the Doctor would say. “Let’s go up here,” Jane nods to her side, to a path up a hill, and reaches her hand out for Yaz. “Come on,” she encourages, “Careful though, it seems a bit slippy.” 

Yaz takes her hand, and it’s warm in her own, a little clammy, not cool like the Doctor’s were. 

They make it up to the top, though not without Jane almost falling flat on her face _—_ twice _—_ and a view of the woods below greets them. People and their dogs, the occasional bird and the swaying tops of trees. It’s peaceful _—_ and cold. The wind is stronger now they’re higher up, and when she looks to the side, Jane’s hair is blowing around her face, her eyes glistening with gold in the sun and her cheeks rosy from the bitterness of the air. She looks beautiful, but when Yaz looks a little closer, she doesn't look entirely there. 

“Jane?”

Jane jolts on the spot, shaking her head as she faces Yaz with a smile _—_ it’s not real. “Yeah?”

Yaz spots a bench behind Jane and reaches for her hand, just clasping her fingers as she tugs at her gently, “Come sit with me.”

They perch on the bench, it’s cold on their backsides and they both flinch with a small giggle as it dampens their jeans. 

The two of them just sit quietly for a moment, letting nature do the talking as Yaz collects her thoughts, crafts the path of conversation in her head. She wants Jane to open up. Another part of the Doctor she seems to have inherited is her apparent reluctance to let people in. Though Jane’s not as good at it as the Doctor.

“Jane,” Yaz begins finally, capturing the blonde’s attention as her gaze shifts from the treeline to Yaz, “I’m gonna ask you something, again, and I really want you to answer honestly this time.” she takes a breath, gripping Jane’s hand more securely before asking, “Are you ok?” 

Jane’s gaze instantly snaps back to the treeline, eyes far too human to hide anything. Now her best solution is just look away. 

“Course I am.” she lies.

Yaz sighs, “Jane _—_ ”

“Why wouldn’t I be ok?”

“Because _—_ Jane, I see it in your eyes, your smile, the way you talk yourself into distraction from what’s up there.” Yaz says, pointing toward Jane’s head.

Jane shakes her head as she purses her lips, “Dunno what you mean.” she replies, yet there’s a tremor to her voice, one that Yaz knows the Doctor would’ve never allowed.

“You know you can talk to me, yeah? I’m always gonna be here for you.”

“Are you?” The quick retort throws Yaz off, leaving her with only confusion.

“What?”

“Are you always gonna be here, Yaz?”

Yaz squeezes Jane’s hand and the other woman grips back like Yaz might float away if she lets go. “Course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because,” Jane dips her head, glaring at the ground, “You’re here, and so am I, but sometimes it just feels like I’m _—_ not.” 

“What do you mean?” Yaz asks gently, but curiously.

“It’s like,” Jane groans in frustration, “I dunno _—_ I have a whole life, a  _ whole life  _ that I should know but I just _—_ don’t? I’m thirty four and I have a whole life behind me and just _—_ don’t know it. I know we’re best friends, but I don’t remember when we met. I’m not sure when I moved to Sheffield, I’m not really sure where my life is going because I don’t know what I want to do or what I studied at college to  _ get  _ me anywhere. So now I just _—_ sit in my shed and make videos with my thumbs.” she huffs with self deprecation, “How sad is that?” 

“Hey,” Yaz chides, “That’s not sad at all, ok. Does it make you happy? Making the videos?”

Yaz hears a sniffle and watches a tiny damp circle stain Jane’s already muddy jeans. It isn’t raining. 

“Yeah, I mean _—_ it’s a distraction from,” Jane trails off, free hand coming up to rub the back of her palm across a damp cheek. 

“From what?”

There’s a long pause. Jane takes in a shaky breath and sits up, slumping against the backrest of the bench, eyes rimmed red as she sniffles again. “Sorry,” she lets out a watery chuckle, “Didn’t think I’d be crying in the woods sat on a damp bloody bench.” 

“Jane,” Yaz coaxes softly. 

“Right, yeah _—_ um _—_ it distracts from what I feel in my head.” 

Yaz gives another simple, comforting squeeze of Jane’s hand, and the blonde returns a small smile of appreciation. 

“I dunno what it is I just, I feel like I’m carrying so much to the point it’s overwhelming. If I don’t get up and make videos, I won’t get up at all. If I didn’t have you lot, who would I talk to apart from the menace of my own brain? Yaz,” Jane breathes, “Why am I so weighed down when I don’t even feel like I know my own life?”

“Jane I _—_ ”

“But you, Yaz,” Jane pushes on, grip tightening, if possible, “ _ You  _ ground me. Make me feel like I’m really here and not just drifting endlessly through the unknown. It’s like I can see clearly, when you’re around. Like now. I can articulate all of this _—_ sort of _—_ because of you.” Jane’s smile is timid and gentle and Yaz utterly melts under it. 

“Jane, I  _ promise  _ you. I will be here _—_ always, ok? No matter what. I’ll be a distraction, a friend, anything you want me to be, alright? Just know, I’ll be here.” Yaz says, mustering every ounce of sincerity and honesty into every word  _ just  _ to make sure Jane knows. Because it’s true.

“Anything?” she asks with hope in her shining in her damp eyes.

“Anything.” Yaz replies with an earnest smile, rubbing her thumb over Jane’s knuckles.

“So if I…” Jane utters, voice fading on the wind as her hand lifts to cup the back of Yaz’s neck and bring her close, gaze darting between her eyes and lips as their foreheads barely touch.

“Yeah?” Yaz breathes against Jane’s lips and she hears the blonde’s breath shudder.

Jane’s thoat bobs with nerves, “If I kissed you _—_ does that come under anything?”

Yaz huffs a quiet laugh as her eyes flutter shut, “Yeah, it does.”

The next thing Yaz feels is a light pressure against her lips. The kiss is cool, the sharp wind freezing their faces when Jane’s soft lips move gently against her own. Yaz’s hands come up to rest against the other woman’s cheeks and provide minimal warmth while Jane’s now free hand clings to the fabric of Yaz’s jumper. 

When they pull away, it’s with great reluctance, so the gap between their lips remains minimal as warm breath brushes over Yaz’s lips. 

“Wow,” Jane mutters and Yaz chuckles lightly as their noses bump, the proximity blocking out the cool air around them.

“How you feeling, Jane?” 

Jane’s response is in the way her head dips a touch more to reach Yaz’s lips as they brush together when she says, “Alive.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't too messy? lmao 
> 
> kudos and comments give me life <3


End file.
